


When You Sacrificed Yourself For Us

by Robotfvcker9000



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: M/M, Secret Sex, bros being dudes, handjobs, its 1944 and they're in the closet, war bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotfvcker9000/pseuds/Robotfvcker9000
Summary: Cole and Mills in Kong: Skull Island were obviously in love so here is a fic of them being together before the movie. A prequel if you may.





	When You Sacrificed Yourself For Us

"Writing to your Mama again?" I asked Mills. He simply nodded without looking up from the piece of paper he's hastily writing on. To this day I can't believe written so much to her and didn't get that in return. "You know, you don't always have to update her on what's going on with her. Its not like she tells you everything." He folded up his paper and put under his pillow, looked up at me and got off his cot.

"I don't tell her everything." Mills said smiling. I always enjoyed Mills smile, I enjoyed it before became friends, when we became friends and all the way to something more. Mills looks around for a second, as if to see if anyone was around or watching. There wasn't. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I wonder what tomorrow has in store for us." he said. Our group has always followed through with our missions and orders without question, but this particular one had a few of us extremely curious.

"I don't know anything about tomorrow" I tell him. "But I do know what's happening tonight." Mills gasps under and his breath and tries to play it off as a chuckle. He's always a bit shy when I speak out loud about the things we've been doing to each other at night. Especially on nights like this, when we don't know what tomorrow will bring, when we don't know if we'll leave our mission unscathed. 

"Cole. I'm not even sure if we can tonight." he pauses what he's saying as one of the other soldiers walk by. "There is a ton of us on this big ass boat man."

It took a little effort to not tell him that I didn't give a fuck. I simply just nodded my head, patted his shoulder and walked away. Even if we can't do anything intimate tonight, I still want to be close to him and sleep next to him. There has to be a place on this big ship where we can at least just be next to each other without too much suspicion.

"Cole!" I turn to see Mills speeding up to walk next to me with an anxious look on his face. "Are you mad?"

What!? "What?" 

"Cause we can't.....y'know."

"Just looking out for a place for you and me to hunker down for the night." I've been told that I don't give good or convincing smiles, but Mills seems to like when I do, so I do. He beams and walks back to his cot. If we didn't have to keep this a secret I wouldn't have to this every now and then. I shouldn't keep someone like Mills a secret. He doesn't deserve that. 

*****

After it was announced we had to rest for the next day I took Mills to a corner in the far part of the ship. A place where it wouldn't be suspicious if we slept there, we can just say we both wanted a little quiet from the others snoring. And its a place where we're a little hidden from others, so if someone purposely tries to look for us we can tell them our little excuse.

"How come we didn't sleep here that other night?" Mills asked me. A few days ago when we first got out to sea I wanted us to do somethings that night and we ended up in a small closet that really wasn't used, Mills was aching a bit after that.

"Cause I didn't look for a place that night." Which is why I looked for a place this time, the night before we have to go out there and do God knows what. "After you." I say to him, I already set up our sleeping area.

"Oh, thank goodness." Mills says throwing his bag down. "I am so tired, man. Today was exhausting." Without taking off his clothes or shoes, he flops down face first and groans. I chuckle at his dramatic attitude.

I take off my shirt and shoes and lay down next to him. "You're not gonna get comfortable?" I ask as I nudge him. He just huffs a reply with his face plastered against the covers, then eventually gets up and gets undressed for sleep. Before we became something more I always tried not to stare too long when he was changing or working out or showing off. But at times like these I can. 

He takes out the letter he was writing earlier and hands it to me. I skim over the big words I don't know and can't pronounce, but I understand a good amount to know what he's telling his mama. "I'm pretty sure this mission is top secret." I say as I attempt to read on. Mills brings himself closer to me and closes his eyes.

"They didn't use those exact words when bringing us hear. So, y'know, loophole and all that." he mumbles into my chest.

"Whatever you say." I tell him as I put the letter down and wrap my arms around him. 

 

********  
I'm always the first to wake up between us. But the last to actually get up. Not for cuddling or sentimental reasons, I just don't feel like getting up. Every time we sleep together I wake up to him clinging onto me. It annoyed me slightly at first because its difficult to move and not wake him up. but I'm a bit used to it now. Just wish my hand wasn't so close to a certain area. The back of my hand is against his dick....and he's hard. I've never hated morning wood more than I do now. He said he didn't want us to do anything and I'll respect that. Although he did say that last night.

"Mills." I wiggle my shoulder which is where his head is laying. I move my hand and nudge his crotch gently. He hums in his sleep. I roll halfway onto my side so as not to completely disturb him. "Mills." I say his name again, but this time I grasp his dick. He eyes shoot open and he looks up from where his head lay. He looks at me unfocused and confused. I grip him a little harder and he makes a face of realization. He scoots up a little and kisses me. 

"You have awful morning breath." I say as we part.

"Yeah?" I nod to him. "Well so do you." He says as he comes back for another kiss. This time I open my mouth so that he can thrust his tongue into my mouth. I moan into our kiss and but my hand into his boxers. I tug twice and use his precum to make him a little moist so that I don't touch him dry. He pants into our kiss as I grip him harder and speed up. I put my leg between his thighs so that I can move closer to him. He starts to move his hips up to follow my hand whenever I rub over the head of his dick. Mills abandons the kiss and puts his hand over his mouth to keep himself from moaning too loud. He's always a little loud. I'm surprised no one knows about us by now. I continue to gather precum for each stroke I do becomes rougher, just the way likes it. I hear him stutter my name as he cums onto my chest. He pants for a while longer and digs his nails into my arm as he comes down.

"Hold on." he says so low I almost didn't hear him. "I'll do you next, just..."

"Its ok you don't have to." I mumble into his neck and reach over him to find a discarded piece of clothing to wipe myself up with.

"Is that mine?" He asks.

"Probably." I say. I wrap my arms back around him and hope we have enough time to have a little longer together before we leave out for the day.


End file.
